


Verdad o reto

by Eli_ana10



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, verdad o reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: La verdad es que no me gusta escribir smut pero este es uno de los primeros que escribí así que decidí publicarlo tambien.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya





	Verdad o reto

Narración Normal.

Ahí se encontraban Izaya, Shinra, Kadota y Shizuo en la azotea del Raira jugando Verdad o Reto, aun para la sorpresa de Shinra y Dotachi, Izaya y Shizuo no se encontraban discutiendo ni nada parecido.

\- Es mi turno - dijo Shinra con una gran sonrisa - Verdad o Reto Kadota-Kun.

\- Verdad -respondió Kadota de forma confiada no había nada que pudiera preguntar según el.

\- Es verdad que te gusta Chikage-Kun - le pregunto Shinra con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

S-si - Dijo Kadota total mente sonrojado, haciendo que Izaya y Shizuo suelten una fuerte carcajada - Me las van a pagar - Continuo Kadota mirando hacia los 2 enemigos.

\- Bestia Verdad o Reto - Le pregunto Izaya animada mente con una sonrisa.

\- Reto Pulga - Dijo sin interés Shizuo.

\- Te reto a comerte el sándwich que tiene Shinra hace 1 semana - Dijo el informante extendiéndole el sándwich y este lo vio con asco, para luego meterlo en su boca.

\- Listo pulga, eso fue asqueroso - dijo Shizuo apunto de vomitar, mientras Izaya se encontraba rodando mientras reía al ver a su Enemigo.

\- Shinra Verdad o Reto - Dijo Esta ves Shizuo, mientras sacaba un vaso con agua de su mochila.

\- Verdad - le dijo este con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad que ya no eres virgen - dijo Shizuo sin una pizca de vergüenza

\- si, perdí mi virginidad con mi amada Celty - dijo Shinra mientras veía a sus tres amigos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es mi turno, Izaya-Kun Verdad o Reto - Pregunto Kadota algo nervioso con una sonrisa.

\- Reto - Dijo el informante algo desconfiado pero sin sacar su sonrisa burlona.

\- Te reto a - sonrió con malicia - besar a Shizuo-Kun.

\- Queeee!!? - respondieron los rivales al unísono.

\- Un reto es un reto - dijo Kadota - Les dije que me las pagarían.

~ Eso es malvado DotaChi ~ dijo Izaya aun con su típica sonrisa.

\- Aunque sea con la Maldita Pulga como dijo Kadota Un reto es un reto - dijo Shizuo acercándose a la Pulga .

\- Nunca pensé decir esto pero Shizu-Chan tiene razón - dijo Izaya acortando un poco mas la distancia entre ellos.

\- No se que sea este sentimiento pero hay algo que me atrae a sus labios - pensaron los enemigos al unísono y sin decir mas nada unieron sus labios finalmente que sin darse cuenta se había convertido en un beso apasionado.

Kadota y Shinra se dedicaron una mirada confusa para luego retirarse de la azotea.

Shizu-Chan ~ gimió Izaya.

Mm que pasa pulga ~ dijo Shizuo aun sin separase de lo labios de este.

Shinra y Dotachi se fueron quieres continuar con esto ~ dice el informante separándose del beso con una sonrisa.

Claro pulga ~ dijo este para luego deslizar sus manos a la camisa de Izaya para sacársela, quedado cara a cara con los pezones de este.

Izaya-Kun vas a ser completamente mio ~ le dijo para luego lamer, morder y pellizcar los pezones de Izaya.

Ngh S-Shizu-Chan ~ gimió el informante.

Shizuo comenzó a deslizar su lengua por todo la cadera de Izaya hasta quedar cara a cara con la entrepierna de Izaya.

Déjame complacerte Shizu-Chan ~ dijo el informante para sentar a Shizuo bajando sus pantalones y boxers quedando delante de el Miembro de Shizuo.

Izaya examino un momento con la mirada el miembro de Shizuo para luego tomarlo y besar la punta de este, y introducirlo en su boca, Izaya comenzó subir y bajar con sus manos.

Mm Izaya - Gimio el mayor tomando por los cabellos a Izaya.

El informante comenzó a lamer con mayor intensidad y mover sus manos velozmente.

Ah... Ngh I-Izaya me... v-vengo ~ dijo el rubio para luego venirse en la boca del de ojos carmín.

D-delicioso ~ Le dijo Izaya para luego tragarse el Semen de Shizuo.

estas listo Izaya ~ le dijo algo preocupado Shizuo, no le quería hacer daño a su Izaya.

S-si ~ dijo el de ojos carmín algo nervioso.

Shizuo comenzó a desvestir a Izaya que no dejaba de quejarse que era el único sin ropa, así que de un momento a otro se encontraban los dos completamente desnudos.

Lamelos ~ le puso tres dedos delante de la boca de izaya y este sin queja alguna los comenzó a lamer de una forma muy excitante para el Rubio.

listo ~ le dijo Shizuo sacando los dedos de la boca de Izaya, para luego introducir uno de esto en el interior de Izaya.

Ahh Shizu-Chan ~ gimió de dolor arqueando la espalda, Shizuo introdujo otro dedo haciendo tijeras.

D-Duele ~ dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

Aguanta un poco mas ~ dijo Shizuo para luego introducir el tercer dedo imitando embestidas.

Pulga Todo esta bien, no quiero hacerte daño, quieres que continué - Le dijo Shizuo sacando los dedos del interior del pelinegro.

Continua ~ dijo entre jadeos Izaya, Shizuo acerco su miembro a la entrada de este introducirlo poco a poco.

Izaya comenzó a mover sus caderas, para que Shizuo continué introduciendo su pene en el.

Ah... ngh Shizu...ah..chan ~gimió izaya cuando Shizuo introdujo su miembro por completo.

ahh continua ~ dijo izaya moviendo sus caderas, Shizuo comenzó a moverse poco a poco.

Ahh Shizu-Chan M-Mas ~ gimió izaya.

Shizuo comenzó a embestir cada vez mas fuerte para luego llegar al clímax dentro de Izaya y este en sus manos y torso.

Te quiero Bestia ~ dijo Izaya jadeando por el cansancio.

Yo También Pulga ~ se dieron un beso para luego dormirse abrazados.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no me gusta escribir smut pero este es uno de los primeros que escribí así que decidí publicarlo tambien.


End file.
